


Dance with Switching Partners

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [51]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, I mean let's be real it's Zeus, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiations, Slash, because Percy will not be made a fool of, what were you expecting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy and Zeus talk about their relationship during a ball.





	Dance with Switching Partners

PJatO || Zercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Dance with Switching Partners || Zercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Dance with Switching Partners

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, polyamory, relationship negotiations

Main Pairing: Zeus/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Zeus

Summary: Prompt: "Can you dance with me?"- "You're not mad?" for Zercy.

Percy and Zeus talk about their relationship during a ball.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Dance with Switching Partners_

"Can you dance with me?", requested Percy softly.

"You're not mad?", asked Zeus surprised.

Percy glared, hands on his hips. "Of course I'm mad, you bag of dicks, but it's not like I didn't expect something like this. And right now, I want to dance."

They were at a gala. Not their first gala either. Dating the king of gods came with certain perks - among them was being spoiled. Zeus smiled at him and led him to the dancefloor. For a few beats, they were just floating over the dancefloor in silence.

"It's not unexpected because I know of your cheating history. I know you're with Hera and with Ganymedes. I know I'm not you one, true love. And you're not mine", started Percy honestly, voice soft. "But we're having fun and I'm enjoying it. So I will offer you a… middle ground solution."

"Yes, my ocean?", asked Zeus attentively.

"Do not ever cheat on me again or I will drown you", stated Percy, voice cold. "Instead, tell me when someone else piques your interest. Tell me before you approach them. And tell them that you already are in three committed relationship. No sneaking around. No lying. No cheating. It's called a healthy poly relationship and I want to try this. With you. Because I do like you but I always knew I'd never have your undivided attention or all of your heart. So I did a bit of research on the topic. It's not that rare. If you are honest and tell people, there is no need to sneak around."

"…That is truly a thing?", asked Zeus fascinated and excited before he deflated. "Wait. Is this about my brother flirting with you last week on Olympus…?"

Percy shrugged unapologetically. "Hades and Persephone proposed it to me. And yes, if you have your wife and your cup-bearer and that mortal woman over there, then I can have other relationships too. If you have a problem with that, we can just forget about all of this right no."

"No, love, that… I do not deny you your heart's content. I would like to… try this poly-thing", amended Zeus soothingly. "…but does it have to be my brother and my daughter…?"

Percy smiled slyly as he got on his toe-tips to kiss his godly lover. "Yes."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my prompts I took on tumblr (visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for prompt-stuff).
> 
> Because yeah, of course does Zeus cheat. But Percy won't stand for that. There's this funny modern thing of a poly relationship - all Zeus has to do is be honest. And if he can't do that in the future, well, Percy will just send Hades and Persephone after him ;D


End file.
